Still Recruiting
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: Members of Dumbledore's Army during Deathly Hallows and the Battle of Hogwarts. Moments of doubt, bravery, loss, victory, and sadness. Character Studies
1. Gryffindor Courage

Gryffindor Courage: Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom had never thought of himself as being strong, tough, or brave. He had never been one to seeked out adventure, he was happy disappearing into the background and being ignored by the rest of the world. He had never been a smart child, nor had he been talented, brave, or selfless.

So why was he invited to Hogwarts?

More importantly why had he been sorted into Gryffindor?

Most magical children in Britain were invited to Hogwarts when they turned eleven, but Neville had shown little promise. Even throughout his first few years at school he had never felt like he had belonged there, keeping to himself and barely make passing marks in most of his classes. Even if that had been enough to justify going to Hogwarts, Neville had always been puzzled by his placement in Gryffindor. The very first time that he had ever shown the slightest amount of bravery he had been shaken, terrified, and had been glad when Hermione had cursed him. He had wondered for years why he had been place in Gryffindor.

But he was here, at Hogwarts in his seventh year, fighting against the Death Eaters to get their world back. Not only was he fighting, he was leading Dumbledore's Army. The talentless, cowardly eleven year old had transformed into a leader of a rebellion. 'Courage' he had realized 'was not something that you always had, it was something that came when the situation called for it'.

This war would end, he was sure of it, maybe not soon, but it would. They would win or lose, both sides would lose allies, Neville could not imagine losing anyone of these people who stood next to him through the worst, but he knew he would. Because they were Dumbledore's Army, as long as this war raged they were _still recruiting_.

**Please Review**


	2. Ravenclaw Intelligence

Ravenclaw Inteillgence: Michael Corner

Michael Corner felt like he was about to do the most mental thing he would ever do in his short life. He was about to risk his life to sneak into the corridors after hour to release a first year that he didn't even know. He wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen if he got caught, he had seen what had happened to his classmates. The bruises, the scars, the torture, he had seen what the Carrow's were capable of and yes, he was scared, he would be an idiot if he wasn't.

And even with the massive amount of fear he carried he was still sneaking out after hours to rescue someone he didn't know. He was on a suicide mission.

Some Ravenclaw he was.

Ravenclaw, a word that defined the students of that house as intelligent, clever, and witty, not students who went against their better judgment and common sense. Michael had always prided himself on his intelligence, proud to be a Ravenclew since his first year, but it hadn't been until recently what intelligence really was, or rather how to use it.

Intelligence was ability: to learn, to understand, to reason even to most complecated theroies and lessons. However, intelligence was useless if you didn't know how or when to apply it.

He hoped he was still alive by the end of tonight, that the first year would be rescued with minimal damage to either of them. That he could continue to help the DA and aid them in this war, they would need all the help they could get, the intelligent, the brave and the loyal, all of them will be needed to win this war. He would know, after all he was a Ravenclaw.

But they were the DA, for all their differeces they were fighting for the same thing and none of them could do this alone, because of that they were _still recruiting._

**Please Reveiw**


	3. Hufflepuff Loyalty

Hufflepuff Loyalty: Ernie Macmillan

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" The words of Ernie Macmillan were applauded by many students in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. This was hopefully Dumbledore's Army's last stand, where they and the Order were going to fight against the Death Eaters. And like any true Hufflepuff, Ernie was fighting alongside them until it was over or he was dead.

Loyalty was not something that could be turned on and off, it was not something that had to be understood or found. In Ernie's opinion you were either loyal or you weren't, no grey area, no in-between, all that mattered was whose loyalty laid with who. His was in Dumbledore's Army, in Hogwarts, in Harry Potter. Most people lost or doubted their hope in everything they had been through, but not Ernie. He trusted that those who keep secrets kept them for a reason, if he had reasons to trust them, he was loyal to them.

And he would protect them with his life and trust them with his. Faith, he knew, was a large part of loyalty, not only standing by their side, but trusting those who you are loyal to. They would trust each other as much as they could, they would never agree on everything, there were to many of them. He remembered how he had accused Harry of attacking Muggleborns back in second year. He had been so protective of his friend that he pointed fingers at the most obvious person. He will always regret his quick judgment, but never his loyalty.

If he were to die tonight, fallen besides his friends, he would die in the most honorable way he could ever imagine. He would die protecting them in a blaze of selfless glory, but he wasn't planning on dying tonight. No, tonight they would win, they never gave up, they were _still recruiting._

**Please Review**


	4. Things that Matter

Things That Matter: Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley had never called himself a forgiving person, his anger got the best of him at time like everyone else. As a child he held grudges over toys and as he grew older bitter over lost Quidditch matches. He and George spent their years at Hogwarts causing mayhem to people who had cause small offences, or even non at all. Pranking everyone either for a laugh or for revenge, they were well like by most of the school and knew it. However, once you crossed onto Fred Weasley's bad side, you weren't going back.

Until Percy, perfect, prefect, pompous, prat, Percy came crawling back to the family just in time to face possible death. Who did he think he was, just showing up and expecting everything to be the same as when he left? Where was he when Mum had cried because he wouldn't talk to them? When he sent his Christmas jumper back without a note? When Dad had almost died? His oldest brothers wedding? Percy had not seen the affect his leaving had done to their family, but Fred had. He wanted to tell Percy for years exactly what her thought of him, so he did.

And Percy agreed.

He was shocked for a split second, and then he reached his hand out to his brother, offering forgiveness that he had never offered before and had never expected to offer. The talks and arguments would come later, now they had a battle to fight and a war to win. Part of him thought that they had already won, he had his whole family back and that's what mattered. Fred Weasley was not a forgiving person, but he was going to be with his family to the end. That's what families did, stood by each other, forgave each other, fought for and against each other. All of them would stand by Dumbledore's Army tonight, they were _still recruiting._

**Please Review**


	5. Things that Don't

Things That Don't: George Weasley

No one was more surprised then George Weasley when his twin had held out his hand to their older brother in forgiveness. Most People assumed that he expected Fred to do it, they were wrong. Nobody knew Fred like George did, because of that he expected Fred to do what he himself would do. Scoff and turn his back on Percy, much like Percy himself had done to them. They had spent hours talking about what they would do to Percy if he ever came back. George had once admitted that he would consider forgiving him, Fred had rolled his eyes and claimed that he never would, that Percy had chosen his life and would have to keep it. George knew this wasn't the time to question his twin's actions and he would ask him later.

He never got the chance.

Family had always meant a great deal to the twins, when Percy left George though they would never hurt as much as they did then. He and Fred made jokes to cover their betrayal and to see the rest of their family smile. But when he saw Fred, laying lifelessly in the Great Hall among the dead, he had never felt such pain. He half expected him to open his eyes and laugh it off, saying that he had them going, but he didn't. He was not going to wake up, he was not going to laugh again, not going to come back to their joke shop with him and continue living, or fall in love, or get married, or have children, or anything.

People were trying to comfort him, tell him what a good person Fred was, what did they know? Nobody knew Fred as well as George did, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Percy coming back, the war, the battle, none of it mattered anymore, Fred was gone.

It was over, why were they _still recruiting._

_Please Review_


	6. Odd Man Out

Odd Man Out: Lee Jordan

Years later when Lee Jordan looked back on his time at Hogwarts, he would always remember two people: Fred and George. Pranksters, much like him were not only brilliant, but daring and the most extraordinary part was that they rarely got caught. They quickly became his best friends and they had six and a half amazing years together, pulling pranks, joking through class, and just having a good time. He thought they were so cool and so lucky to have each other, Lee was an only child and had always wanted a brother, especially a twin brother.

But there were times when he resented them for how close they were, there were parts in their lives where he did not belong. There were only two Beaters on the Quidditch team and he was the one commentating. Once in a while he would find out that they had pulled a prank without him. They lived a life outside of there friendship with him, as long as they had each other they were fine. He held slight resentment when he was not included with their joke shop plans, but he understood why. They were Fred and George, not Fred, George, and Lee, he had no place in their plans.

Just like he had no place in their plans when they escaped Hogwarts before the end of their seventh year.

They didn't need anybody but each other, as long as they were together they would be fine in the battle. He hoped they would be okay, but he wasn't to worried, they would protect each other like they always did, or they would die together.

But when he heard that they were in different parts of the castle he knew something had to be wrong. He ran into the Great Hall to see George holding his twin brother, the world as he had known it had ended.

But more people were still filing into the Great Hall, somehow they were _still recruiting._

**_Please Review_**


	7. Hero's Fight

Hero's Fight: Colin Creevey

Colin Creevey loved the magical world the moment he stepped through the barrier onto Platform 93/4. By the end of his first year he knew that if he had to he would die to protect it, and by the end of his third year, he realized the he may have to. He was almost ashamed by how much that scared him, dying for something you believed was the most heroic act he could imagine.

Now in what was suppost to be his Sixth year he was ready: to fight, to kill, to die if need be. He had not been allowed back to Hogwarts this past year due to being Muggleborn, he and Dennis had kept themselves hidden, but well informed thanks to Potterwatch. It hadn't been easy, spending all that wasted time listening, waiting, watching, and surviving, ready to jump at a moments notice to run or fight. But at night, when Dennis was asleep, he wondered what he was waiting for, because even Colin Creevey had his doubts.

But even Colin Creevey could be a hero. At least that's what he told himself as he snuck back into Hogwarts, when most of the school was walking out, only to be told to to follow them back out. He had fought against everything that had been thrown at him only to be told to leave, to stand down, to hide.

But he joined the fight anyway, and only minutes into the fight did he realize that being a hero was no easy task. Fear ran through his body as he would never have been able to imagine before this night, it would be far to easy to give up now. However, the heros were still fighting and they would until it was over.

And until it was they were still recruting.

**Please Review**


End file.
